


Jeg forhekset deg

by FinduilasLissesul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Norsk | Norwegian
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinduilasLissesul/pseuds/FinduilasLissesul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England har kastet en forhekselse over Frankrike og brakt han med ut til et avsideliggende sted for å være alene. Hva som så hender, var ikke planlagt.</p>
<p>Skrevet til FrUK Halloween Week 2015, til utfordingens første dag med stikkordet: "You put a spell on me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeg forhekset deg

**Author's Note:**

> Tror ikke jeg har sett noen norske "fanfictions" på denne siden enda, og det er for dårlig ;) Tenkte da jeg skulle gjøre noe med det, og det ble til å jeg skrev denne lille fortellingen. Det er definitivt ikke det beste jeg har skrevet, men det er det første forsøke mitt på å skrive én på norsk, så det får duge. Tviler på at så mange kommer til å lese den, men tenkte da uansett at det var verd å publisere.

     Det han hadde gjort var veldig vågalt. At han i det hele tatt hadde tort det, var et under i seg selv, men det var virkelig utrolig dumt og idiotisk av han. I hans forsvar så hadde han lenge gått rundt og pintes, og om han hadde utholdt det enda lengre, så ville han ha blitt gal. Det vil si, mer enn han allerede var. Det skulle en hel del galskap til for å forhekse Frankrike.  
  
     Men der han stod, hans bitre fiende rett foran ham, helt borte, med et glassent blikk og med et smil om munnen, angret han ikke det grann. England hadde på ett eller annet vis greid å huke tak i Frankrike etter et møte, og resten hadde gått av seg selv. Han hadde selvsagt ikke tenkt å ha Frankrike under sin makt for alltid. Bare én kveld var nok. Og som en nødvendighet for å gjennomføre dette, skulle ikke erkefienden hans huske noe dagen etter. Ellers hadde han aldri kunnet se han i øynene igjen.  
  
     England smilte varmt mot Frankrike og kjærtegnet kinnet hans. Skjeggstubben var myk under fingrene. Sakte lukket han øyene, lente seg inn, og presset et lite kyss mot den andres lepper. Leppene kysset tilbake. Det at det ikke var Frankrike selv som gjengjeldte kysset, holdt seg som en gnagende tanke og la seg bakerst i hodet hans. Det rykket i leppa hans og han rynket på de svære øyenbrynene sine. Han kunne ikke la det hindre han nå. Ikke når han hadde kommet så langt. I evigheter hadde han higet etter å kjenne den andres kjærtegn og høre hans myke stemme murre dypt, bare for ham. Og nå når han endelig hadde tatt motet til seg og planlagt i flere uker, så nølte han. Hva var det som feilet ham? Sannelig ville Frankrike gjort det samme hvis han hadde vært i en lignende posisjon? Sant? Hah! Hvem var det han prøvde å lure? Frankrike ville _aldri_ ha gjort noe sånt mot noen. Han var for godhjertet til å utnytte folk slik som dette.  
  
     England åpnet de såre øyene sine bedrøvet og stirret inn i to forundrende, matte og blå. Han kjente tårene presse på, og tok tak i den andre nasjonens tøystykke og dro han inntil. Frankrike holdt ikke rundt han mens han hulket inn mot brystet hans, England ville ikke la han. Han hadde begått en feil. Han skulle aldri ha forsøkt dette, dette var verre enn å leve utenfor rekkevidde. Å se Frankrike klar til å lystre alle hans befalinger uten å protestere hadde virket så lokkende, men så tømt for alle autentiske følelser som Frankrike var nå, virket hele tilværelsen meningsløs.  
  
     Da han fikk samlet seg og trukket et dypt åndedrag, ga han slipp på den blå uniformen han hadde knuget så intensivt, rettet seg opp i ryggen og stirret med en bestemt mine på den stumme og forvirrende Frankrike. Dette måtte gjøres. Før han opphevet forhekselsen tok han et stort skritt tilbake så de ikke skulle stå klint inntil hverandre.  
  
     Frankrike blunket noen ganger som for å gjenvinne synet, og tok seg til hodet mens han bannet lavt til seg selv på fransk. England trakk pusten på nytt og stålsatte seg mot det som ventet. Den andre nasjonen hadde på kort tid greid å samle seg, og stod og stirret forbløffet på England. Ingen sa et ord på flere sekunder, det føltes som en evighet vel og merke, før Frankrike vågde seg forsiktig til.  
  
     «… hva- hva var … _det_?» Helvete! England husket akkurat at han hadde glemt å slette hukommelsen hans. Han kjente ansiktet lyse opp i en rød, glødende farge. Frankrike hadde oppfattet alt. Han hadde sett alt. England glemte alt det han hadde forberedt seg på å si, og ble oppslukt av skammens rungende dyp i stedet. Alt stod helt blankt for ham, og han stod som lammet. Nei, nei, nei. Dette skjedde ikke. Han åpnet munnen men forble stum. Det kom ingen lyd.  
  
     Frankrike bevegde seg forsiktig nærmere, som for ikke å skremme han vekk.  
  
     « _Angleterre_? G-går det bra med deg?» Hva var dette? Selv om han fremdeles så aldeles forskremt ut bekymret han seg over England? Han fortjente ikke dette. Han kunne aldri gjøre seg fortjent til franskmannen, han forstod det nå. Skjemt vendte England på hodet og stirret ned i bakken.  
  
     «Unnskyld, det var virkelig ikke mening. Om du hadde kunnet glemme alt det som skjedde og aldri nevne det mer, hadde jeg vært dypt takknemlig. Jeg forstår det er for mye å be om men…»  
  
     Frankrike stirret fortumlet på den andre nasjonen.  
  
     «Hvorfor det?»  
  
     «Huh? Hva?»  
  
     «Hvorfor ber du meg glemme?»  
  
     England stønnet oppgitt.  
  
     «Argh, hva er problemet ditt? Må du være så vanskelig bestandig? Bare glem at jeg gjorde noe av det der, jeg skulle ønske det aldri skjedde. Ikke få meg til å be om forlatelse på nytt.»  
  
     Frankrike småflirte og gliste opp mot engelskmannen. Han kunne ikke unngå å bli litt betatt av den franske nasjonen under måneskinnet. Det bleke lyset ble så vidunderlig reflektert i de skinnende blå øynene.  
  
     « _Non, non, cher_ , jeg mente; hvorfor stoppet du?» Nå var det Englands tur til å se lamslått ut.  
  
     «Hæ?»  
  
     «Åh, kom igjen, _Angleterre_. Jeg som håpet du kom til å bli enda mer … intim.» Han blunket. «Selv om jeg gjerne skulle vært mer aktiv selv er det veldig underholdene å være passiv også, det må jeg innrømme.»  
  
     «Hv- Vent, hva? Hæ?»  
  
     «Ehh, _oui_?»  
  
     « _Nonono_ , du skal være forbannet! Hvorfor er du ikke sur på meg? Det var veldig dårlig gjort av meg, du ville ikke noe av dette. Du hater meg, og da skal ikke du-»  
  
     Frankrike avbrøt han ved å gripe tak i uniformen og presse dem sammen i et kyss. England stivnet i overraskelse, men Frankrike holdt han fast. Etter få sekunder slappet han av og franskmannen brøt kysset forsiktig.

     «Vel, du kunne bare ha spurt.» Frankrike løftet det ene øyebrynet og så varmt på han gjennom halvåpne øyne. England svelget tungt.  
  
     «J-jeg skal huske det.»  



End file.
